


Ossys Story Analysis

by Hunniedpages



Category: Boku no Hero Academia, Harry Potter - Fandom, My Hero Academia, haikyuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26840581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hunniedpages/pseuds/Hunniedpages
Summary: This is a book for my readers who would like a better understanding of not only the characters I’m building but also the stories.It is also what I’m using to breakdown my writing in order to better myself. More to be explained in the first chapter.





	Ossys Story Analysis

Welcome I’m Ossy and this a book of my own personal story analysis from stories I’m writing. I write on tumblr and here. First a little about me. 

My age is private but I’ve been writing since I was a kid. I like music, writing, and basically anything artistic. I love to analyze characters I find a connection with. 

I want to work to become a better writer for my readers and myself. World building is something I struggle with, but I love to pile details on my characters, small thinks like they have a habit of always holding the stairway banister, or something like that. Basically I want to make my characters as real as possible. 

I’ll also be breaking apart my own writing and looking for how I could make it better. This will be done with any constructive criticisms I’m given or me personally noticing something I don’t like or like. 

This book will also hold my own research of kinks, mental illnesses, and disabilities, as well as different sexualities and cultures. I want to represent all types of people and stray from the carbon cut out characters we see all the time. 

If any of this interests you, it probably doesn’t, then this story is good for you. Let’s all work towards becoming the best writers we could be together. 

The best way to contact me is through tumblr or my email(ik so old fashioned but I’m a private person😔)  
Tumblr: hunied-ossy  
Email: huniedossy@gmail.com

Edit: I also have a twitter @hunniedossy follow me there


End file.
